Teach Me
by kakashisdaughters
Summary: Sasuke returns home to the Leaf Village. Everyone thought Naruto would succeed, but he didn't. A certain young girl catches the troubled Uchiha's eye. What will happen?
1. bio

**Name**: Kera Uchiha (Hatake)

**Age**: 16

**Gender**: Female

**Mother**: Mina Namikaze(Deceased)(Twin sister of Minato, so yes Kera and Naruto are cousins)

**Father**: Isamu Uchiha(Deceased)

**Present Gaurdian**: Kakashi Hatake

**Village**: Hidden Leaf

**Chakra Natures**: Fire and Lightning

**Prefered weapon: **Dual Katana

**Strengths**: Extreamly good at lightning and fire jutsus and has exceptional swordsmanship skills

**Weaknesses**: Not good at Taijutsu, knows medical ninjutsu, but can only heal things like gashes and bruises, and takes people's deaths extreamly hard

**Personality**: kind, sweet, trustworthy, great leader, and always wants what is best for her friends.

**Appearance**: Blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, wears black shirt with black pants(picture).

**Background info:**

When the nine tails attacked the leaf, her parents went out to help defend the the village, and fell during the battle. Kera was then adopted by Kakashi, and whenever he would go out on a mission she would be left in the care of Sasuke and Itachi's parents. Kakashi took her to visit often, because when she showed signs of gaining the sharingan he wanted her to have an expert teacher, and she became good friends with Itachi and Sasuke. She started the acadamy at age 5 and graduated three years later at age 8. She eventually she got into the anbu, but didn't stay very long, because one of her missions resulted in her entire squad killed. When Kakashi started training squad 7 she helped out and even went on many missions with them, and eventually learned that her and Naruto were cousins and she rekindled her relatonship with Sasuke. She helped as much as she could with trying to get Sakura over her obsession of Sasuke, knowing it would get her killed eventually, but she eventually gave up. When Sasuke left the village she was extreamly upset at first, but eventually Naruto's enthusiasim rubbed off on her and she was just as excited as Naruto, she just contained it better. When Sai joined she had her suspicions about him, but eventually she began to trust him, and eventually they became good friends.


	2. Chapter1-The Mission

It was a mission.

A mission that has been attempted at many times, but has failed. The objective was to bring Sasuke back to the village, but this time they were told to use any force neccessary to complete the mission.

Captain Yamato led group 1 composed of Naruto, Sai, Sakura, and Kera. Kakashi, Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Gai made up team 2, who would be serving as back up on the mission.

"When we get there, Naruto you are to take on Sasuke as you have requested, Sai and myself will take the others that will most likely be there. Sakura stay back and assist as needed. Kera you also stay back, analyze the enemies strategy, and jump in when it seems either Naruto, or me and Sai need help," ordered Yamato.

"Yes sir," they replied in unison.

As they were coming up to the place where they had been told to find Orochimaru's hideout Kera began to feel as if something was following them. She tried to sence whatever it was, but it was gone within a few seconds. She didn't want to just brush it off because of the knot in her stomache that appered when it did, but she had a mission to focus on. They drew closer and they began to see that there were about ten enemies. As Naruto charged at the figure that appered to be Sasuke, the others got into there places.

Kera tried to focus, but evertime she tried to focus on Naruto and Sasuke's battle she would think about her friendship with Sasuke and Itachi.

~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kera is around age 3)

_Itachi is in the kitchen cleaning dishes when he heard the patter of small feet on the ground._

_"'Tachi, 'Tachi, 'Tachi!" yelled an excited Kera to Itachi's back, "Come look at the picture that me and Sasi made."_

_When Itachi turned around to answer the little girl, his eyes went as big as sausers as he looked at the little girl who was covered from head to toe in finger paint. Kera then came up to him, took his hand and led him to his room. There sitting in the middle of his room was his little brother covered in just as much paint as Kera, and was smiling up at him. He was starting to wonder about this 'picture' they had worked on. Kera kept leading him to the other side of his room and when he was on the other side of his bed that is when he saw it. The whole part of the wall that was covered by the bed from view of the door had been covered in paint. As he looked closer he saw a big stick figure and two smaller ones all holding hands._

_"Who are the people in the picture," he asked Kera._

_She giggled before replying, "The big person is you 'Tachi, and this one's Sasi, and this one's me," she said pointing to each figure._

_As Itachi looked at the picture he noticed that there were hand prints there too, and could easily tell which were Sasuke's and which were Kera's. Kera then moved from his side and brought some paint back over to him._

_"'Tachi, you put your handprints on too," ordered the little blonde next to him. He did as he was told and put his hand prints next to Kera's. Then Kera said, "Ok 'Tachi, now can you please put our names under our handprints?" Itachi was about to put an 'I' under his handprints when Kera yelled out, "No, you have to put what I call you. You have to put 'Tachi, and 'Tachi doesn't start with an 'I'". So, Itachi did as he was told, under the biggest pair of handprints he put 'Tachi, under the much smaller but not the smallest he put Sasi, and under the smallest he put Ker-Bear._

_~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"_Kera! Kera! Snap out of it," yelled Neji

Kera blinked a little stunned at the sudden apperance of Neji. Then looked over his shoulder and saw that Naruto was still fighting with Sasuke, and Sai,Yamato, Gai, Tenten, and Kakashi were still fighting Orochimaru's henchmen who seemed to have increased in number. Sakura was over to the side helping Lee with some injuries. Then she looked back at Neji_._

"Kera, are you ok?" asked Neji with a hint of worry in his voice. The only way she could answer was with a nod of her head signaling she was alright. After Neji recived this answer he went over to Sakura to make sure Lee was ok before joining the battle with the others. Yamato and the others were doing fine, but Naruto looked like he needed a little help. She was about to jump in when suddenly there was a loud crack in her ears and a throbbing in her head.

Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter2-The Pain

Darkness.

That's what Kera recognized first. The darkness of the back of her eye lids, but there were voices. One of the voices in the room sounded very familiar to her, yet different at the same time. After she became aware of the voices, she became aware of the sharp pain starting in her head and spreading throughout her body, and she fought the urge to groan. The voices once again drew her attention as they were getting louder.

"Just let her go. She has been through enough as is," said the familiar voice.

Another voice replied, "Sorry, but no can do. I have direct orders from Lord Orochimaru to keep her here. I do belive he is quite interested in your little friend, and from what I have gathered she could be of great use to us." _'Orochimaru!'_ was all that Kera could process at the moment.

"She could be, but what I think you are talking about is experimenting on her. It would be best to leave her be," fought back the other voice. _'So one of the people here is Kabuto, but what interests me is this person sticking up for me. Why? Why would someone do that.'_

"Sorry, but I have my orders. Now rest, your wounds need to heal," replied Kabuto, then he slammed the door. As he slammed the door a pain sliced through Kera's head and tried to fight back the groan, but it ended coming out and alerting the other person in the room that she was concious.

"Kera?" asked the voice. At the sound of her name she opened her eyes and inhaled extreamly fast as she realized who the other person was, and how close to her they were. This action caused another wave of pain to pass through her head again.

"Sasuke?" she finally managed to say.

"Yeah. How do you feel?"

"Like someone came up behind me and knocked me unconcious with an oar," Kera replied with a slight smile.

"An oar? I'm not even gonna ask, but do you want something for that headache?" asked Sasuke in his monotone voice, seamingly unfased by her smile.

Kera aswered with a nod, "How did you know I had headache?"

"I can tell by the way you scruntch up your face. You always did that whenever you had a headache," he said handing her some medication, "Here, this will help with the pain and help you get some rest.

"Thanks," Kera replied.

"No problem. So, I'm guessing that you heard what was going on earlier?" asked Sasuke as he pushed down all his feelings and embarassment like he had done for many years now, and putting on his emotonless mask once again.

"Yeah, but only a little," replied Kera seeing if she could get a reaction out of him. When none came she continued on, "I heard you tell Kabuto to let me go and that I had been through enough as is," she finished feeling the affects of the medication kicking in. "How long have I been out?"

"Just a few hours," was his short reply.

"What happened to everyone else that I was with?" Kera asked slurring her words the longer this went on.

"They fell back, but I don't think they went far. Probably camping in the woods to recouperate and to come up with a way to rescue you," he said as he got up and handed a blanket to Kera as her eyes began to slowly close.

"Oh, ok as long as they are all fine I guess I can rest for a little bit," was her reply as he went to sit down on his bed. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you stand up for me when talking to Kabuto?" she asked.

"Because I don't like the fact that Kabuto experiments on people without any second thought as to what might happen in the end, and I think that you have been through enough pain in your life, and you have gone on, without a single thought of revenge. You are too kind for the kinds of things that happen here, Kera," was his reply.

"Oh ok," was all she could get out before she was surrounded by yet another cloud of darkness.


End file.
